


To Keep Yourself Warm

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [25]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Every time they touch, there's something new to learn.
Relationships: Andromache/Hector (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	To Keep Yourself Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Greek mythology, Hektor/Andromache, I learn your body anew, a thousand times_

When they are first wed, the worship of his hands and eyes takes her by surprise; overwhelms her, leaves her body feeling limned in light, on fire where his touch alights, tingling wherever his gaze roves in sidelong looks at the feast table.

Now it has been years; his body has changed, and hers, altering in a thousand tiny ways that only a lover’s eyes would see, and still his eyes set her skin to smoldering with the barest glance.

“Do you not tire of me?” she marvels, in the quiet darkness of their bedchamber, and, “Never,” he answers with his mouth, and _never_ with his hands, with his eyes, with all his heart whole: _never_.


End file.
